Dying Forgiveness
by Yamiga
Summary: The Uchiha's were a bloodthirsty merciless clan,Tobirama made that known very well. Yet no matter how sinister he made her clan out to be, she still couldn't bring herself to end his life as he lay unconscience on the battlefield, but instead took him in to care for him. As kind as she is, she sees light in even the darkest soul, despite the fact that he may never return her favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Uchiha's were nothing but a blood thirsty and merciful clan, at least that's what Tobirama Senju thought, and she knew it very well. So why when, she had her chance to kill him on the battlefield, when he was nearly unconscious, did she decide to take him in and care for him? Perhaps it was the fact that she was tired of war, or just, that she wanted to show someone that her clan wasn't all that bad.**

**Pairings: TobiramaxOC x oneshot**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

* * *

Running, that was always an option, no matter how powerful of a shinobi you were. You could be the strongest man to walk the Earth, but when your own life was a stake and you had the option to survive, wouldn't it just be smart to take it?

If only she had that option now. But , as far as she could see, she was trapped in such a way that only death would be the escape for her and judging by the way her captors slowly began to move in, they'd be happy to end her life.

She stood there, analyzing her surroundings as the three men moved in. From what she could gather, they were all from the Senju clan. The one in the center appeared to be, if she clearly remembered what he looked like, Tobirama Senju. She already knew enough about him to hate him right off the bat, and oh, wouldn't he enjoy killing her? An Uchiha, a heartless human being who only cared about bloodshed, and killing...

Now she was just rambling to herself, and she needed to be pulled back into reality, fast.

"Taki," Tobirama called out, firmly. "Block her right side, make sure she doesn't escape. Kazuki, you block her left. I have the center."

That brought her back into reality quicker than she thought , as the three Senju pulled out their swords and , quickly advanced towards her.

Currently, she was backed up against a stone and practical escape would be futile. She could either fight her way out, or use some type of Jutsu, but her chakra was low, and on top of that the three men were physically stronger than her.

Slowly, her sharingan began to fade and she closed her eyes, and bowed her head. A strand of hair fell over her face as she waited for the feeling of death to overcome her.

"Open your eyes." She heard Tobirama in an emotionless voice. "Are you a coward?" He addressed her with a hint of sarcasm.

She glared at him, with her sharingan at its full power. "How dare you!" She managed, staring into the eyes of her soon-to-be killer. She knew that she was in absolutely no position to raise her voice, but she wouldn't be patronized by a Senju, especially Tobirama Senju.

"How dare I?" He smirked, as he advanced towards her, and pressed the tip of his sword on her neck. "You Uchiha should know your place." His smile faded. "After you've taken countless lives of those attempting to head towards peace."

She swallowed hard, as she felt his grip on the edge of his sword tighten. "Now die, Uchiha."

_This is it_...She thought, feeling her sharingan fade from her eyes.

She waited for her life to be taken from her, but luckily something had prevented that. In the distance, she heard a loud noise, it almost sounded like an explosion. She could hear the yells of Tobirama Senju and the rest of his team and then suddenly, someone wrapped their hands around her waist. Within seconds, she was airborne.

"Sorry for the delay!" She heard a young male voice say. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see a smaller Uchiha carrying her in his arms. He had some cuts on his face, but they were nothing to serious. He smiled when he realized she was alright.

"Saul?" Was all she could muster as the two landed, he softly placed her down, moving his bangs from his face. His large eyes were suddenly visible, giving him a youthful appearance.

The two stood in a deserted terrain, Saul must have picked the area earlier, he probably knew that there were no enemy ninja around, still, they were out in the open. They didn't dare drop their guard.

"Why would you try to go up against three Senju on your own?" That was how Saul, her little nine year old brother, usually started conversations. "You could've waited for the rest of the ambush." He tugged on her hand and the two began walking towards the direction of their home.

"Ambush? How was I supposed to know about an ambush if no one told me?" She looked down at her brother who shrugged. She too pulled her pair back, attempting to comb it with her fingers. She then wiped the beads of sweat off of her pale face.

"Well maybe if you were at the clan meeting the other day, you would've figured out!" He replied.

"Well, the shop doesn't clean itself!"

"Forget about the shop, I'm surprised it hasn't caught on fire."

"Saul stop that, let's get home, okay?" She didn't want to dive into the subject of her precious shop catching on fire, so she just focused on getting home.

* * *

Maria had lost her parents to the Senju clan at the beginning of the war. The only family she had left were her two brothers. Saul, her younger one who seemed to think he was the strongest shinobi in the world was the one who had saved her from the Senju. He was only nine, meaning that his actions were somewhat understandable.

Her second brother, and eldest child of the family, was Peter. He tended to be absent from home most of the time. Because of his skill he was needed on the battlefield much more than Maria or Saul. Yet, like most logical shinobi, he had other plans in mind that didn't focus on war. He'd always wanted to be a writer, which was kind of unimaginable due to the war the trio was stuck in. Still, he could dream.

Lastly there was Maria, or Mary. Being the middle child had its disadvantaged, but she quickly made up for that by being the only woman in the house and having an excuse for ordering her brothers around. The trio had been left a bell or wind chime shop, by their parents before the two were killed and presently, that's where they lived. Maria took care of every part of it. Whether she was polishing the old bells, sweeping the dusty floors or watering the plant that just never seemed to die (but it wasn't completely alive either.).

Maria was an average shinobi. Already equipped with the sharingan, she was somewhat skilled. However, hand to hand combat with people physically stronger than her seemed to be her downfall. While sweeping, watering and polishing did fine for her house, it didn't at all help her with her training (or her not training). Still, she didn't plan to get stuck in a situation like she did earlier that day, and if anything, she wanted to avoid the battle field and stay cooped up in her shop.

* * *

"Wow..." Saul said, sticking his fork in the object on his plate. "Chicken, for the sixteenth day in a row." He ate it. "This is good, it taste just like how it did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day..."

He continued on, as Maria swept dust off of the wooden floor, ducking and trying not to hit the chimes hanging above her head.

Peter sat opposite of Saul, either reading a real book, or a book he wrote. He was tall, and pale skinned. Usually he kept his hair tied up or cut, but that night it fell over his tired face. "This man I killed today, turned out to be a librarian part time. I felt somewhat of a connection." Peter smiled and held up his book. "See."

"It's bad luck to steal from a corpse." Maria called from behind him, still sweeping. She wasn't very tall at all, in fact she was nearly the same size as her nine year old brother. Still, she managed to stay dominant in the house. In addition to that, she happened to be, what her brother's considered beautiful. Her skin was pale, her hair was curly and more than often, got in her face. Still, they were her brother's, of course they'd say she looked pretty.

"This food..." Saul commented. "Is going to turn me into a corpse." Lastly, Saul was the smallest of the family, but he had the biggest mouth. He was youthful, but many times he tended to be annoying. His hair was only shoulder length, but it was bound to get longer.

"Okay, that's enough." Peter yelled, still focusing on his book. "There are a ton of war orphans that would be glad, to have the _same_ chicken sixteen days in a row." He held a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well." Maria stopped sweeping and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't see you two cooking."

She sat down at the table next to Saul and began to eat from her plate that she'd prepared earlier.

"Now you forgot to pray." Saul pointed out.

"And you told me, it was bad luck stealing from a corpse." Peter added.

Maria only rolled her eyes and chuckled. "One missed prayer before a meal isn't bad luck, I was just in a hurry today. A little jittery."

"Jittery?" Peter asked.

"She tried to take on Tobirama Senju and three other, buff shinobi without the help of an ambush." Saul commented. "I had to save her ass."

"Saul! Language!" Maria corrected.

Peter finally placed his book down and looked at his sister. "Maria, are you_"  
"It was an accident really_"

"It didn't look that way when I saved you_"

"What happens if you were killed_"

"STOP!" Maria finally got hold of the situation. "It was an accident, those three were tailing me before I knew it."

There was silence for a while, until Saul spoke up. "Tobirama Senju...he would've killed you for sure, especially by the way you were smart mouthing him."

"Oh stop, you can hardly call it smart mouthing."

"Still Maria, that's bad. He knows your face now I'm sure." Peter commented. "And I don't care if all the Uchiha's look the same. Just be careful, and try not to get in a run in with him again. Okay?"

She paused and shrugged. "It's a _war_, I can't control who and who I don't get in a run in with Peter."

"Yeah, but remember, he hates our clan more than the average person. He's probably responsible for killing more Uchiha than anyone. To him, you're no different than this chicken we're eating."

"What?" Maria looked at Saul confused, but kept on. "We're not even such a bad clan...I mean, seriously, a _cursed clan._ That's what they're calling us!"

There was a laugh from Peter. "What is this?" He asked. "A chapter book? Are we in, dragon times where curses_"

"Not funny." Saul commented, standing up and taking his plate to the kitchen. "And if we want people to actually believe our clan is more than what Tobirama Senju makes of it, then I guess we'd have to...nah, never mind. I don't come up with the ideas. That's Peter. Good night."

Another wave of silence passed as the two older siblings ate, and Peter finally stood up. "I think I should head to bed as well, tomorrow is going to be a big day?"

"How so?" Maria looked at her brother.

"Minefields, we're attempting to blow some members of the Akimichi clan to bits...so it's kind of a trap. If we're lucky, we'll trap a few Senju."

"Be careful..."

"I'm not going yet. Good night, would do just fine."

She chuckled a bit and calmly breathed, "Good night."

* * *

Saul and Maria had woken up later than usual, and when they had finally gotten themselves ready, it appeared that Peter had already left. Since there was no use making breakfast or anything of the sort, the two sibilings got their weapons ready and decided to head out.

That day, the sun was shining over the terrain, which meant it was a good day for scouting the area. It seemed like a simple enough job, but that didn't mean the two liked it, or at least Saul didn't.

* * *

"Peter gets to have all the fun." Saul commented, kicking some stones underneath his feet. "And we're stuck, scouting a piece of grass."

"I swear, the more you complain, the quicker you're going to die. Wasn't yesterday a good enough thrill for you?"

"I didn't get to kill anybody, like I usually get to do."

Maria scowled. "Life isn't just about killing people, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Saul replied. "Life isn't, but war is. When are you going to realize that." Maria didn't say anything, she only kept her mouth shut and her hands glued to her side. Suddenly, her movements became faster as she wanted more than anything to be away from her brother.

"You're going to far ahead." Saul yelled from behind her.

"And you're walking to slow." She stopped and turned around, facing her brother. "Why don't you catch up."

He crossed his arms and stood there in anger. "You're being mean." He mustered.

"Am I?" She replied slowly walking towards him.

However, something changed.

The carefree feeling had vanished, and all together, the smirk on Maria's face had left her as well. She wasn't sure when it happened, or how they got there, but suddenly there was a group of Shinobi standing behind Saul. They were Senju of course, and they were older than the two siblings.

_Why did I go ahead of him!?_ Maria thought, realizing that her brother had just noticed the position he was in. He turned around quickly, only to meet a sword that dove right through his left shoulder. He yelled in pain, as he fell back, holding his wound.

Maria stood there, feeling her heart beat faster and faster as one advanced towards her brother with his sword ahead of him. It would all be over soon if she didn't do anything.

"Saul! Stay down!" She commanded, making the all too familiar hand signs. Within seconds, she hurled all the fire she could muster at her enemy, hoping to at least singe them. However, her attempt was cut short when a wave of water collided with her jutsu, swiftly knocking her off of her feet and soaking her.

The steam, smoke, mist, whatever, left from the collision of the fire and water gave Maria a chance to get her brother. Under the cover of the thick dark smoke, Maria ran towards her enemies, close enough to grab her brother who seemed to be in better condition than she thought. However, he was as soaked as she was.

"Come on..." Saul winced, tugging his sister. "Before the...before this smoke cloud..."

"Yeah." Maria replied, undoing her thick cloak and discarding it. Her brother did the same.

_(Helpful Note, as written in Peter's journal: Because the Uchiha neglect to wear armor in battle, this results in wearing thick cloaks or outer garments, bearing the crest on their back's. In a situation where these cloaks or outer garments are to get wet, then the weight would become unbearable for the Uchiha. Discarding the wet outer garment would make for quicker escape or better performance. Usually, wearing a thin kimono top underneath would be the most efficient thing to do.)_

"How's the shoulder?" She asked, as the two ran.

"He didn't get any vital points!" Saul looked back. "Shit! There are no trees around!" The enemy was getting closer and closer, and Maria knew that if nothing was done, then it meant trouble for both of them.

She stopped and turned around to face the Senju.

"Maria!" Saul yelled, stopping further off.

"Go Saul! I'll take care of these guys_" _What a lie..._

"No!" He made the mistake of running towards her as fast as he could.

"Saul, I said_"

There was an explosion from underneath them. A scream a yell, and then Maria was lifted off of her feet. Within seconds, she hit the ground with a terrible clash and then everything repeated itself. She heard her brother yell, and she tried to call out to him, but that resulted in another failed attempt.

It seemed like years before the explosions stopped and when they did, the whole area seemed like something out of a horror book.

The land itself was destroyed with the ground up turned and smoke and fire rising every where. The most haunting images were the dead bodies around.

_Saul_...She thought, forcing herself warily to her feet.

"Sa_SAUL!" Her voice was hoarse, and it hurt her to speak, but she kept on calling out for her brother until there was a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw him standing there, looking almost as shocked as he was. There were a few bruises on his faces...scratches...scars...but nothing serious.

However, Maria already felt blood dripping from a terrible injury on her head, for that moment however, she decided to ignore it.

"It was...it was a minefield..." Saul said quietly, looking at the land around him. He didn't seem as disturbed as his older sister. "Lucky, the Senju were killed. I think this one was made by our clan." He began to look around.

"I...I see." Maria replied, slowly limping over to her brother and hugging him. "Let's go_"

"Look!"

Even with an injury to his shoulder he was still able to muster enough energy to drag his sister and himself over to what seemed like a dead body.

Not just any dead body.

It was Tobirama Senju.

Tobirama Senju's dead body laid there before them, motionless.

The two siblings only stared, not sure what to do however, until the _not_ so dead body, emitted a blood curdling cough.

He was alive.

Damn.

"Okay." Maria said, putting a hand to her head. "What do we do?"

"We should..." Saul stopped dead in his tracks as the Senju began to move. He took a step back.

"You should kill him." Maria looked at her brother, then handed him her sword. "That's it. You were all talk about killing someone earlier, so why not kill_"

"It's different now." Saul retorted. "And if you're calling the shots, why don't you kill him?"

He coughed again, and there was more blood this time. The siblings stared at each other, and for once in her life, Maria entered a state of mind that she didn't know existed.

Here was this man, before her at her mercy. A man who had killed more clan members in her family than she could count, a man that talked crap about the Uchiha without even knowing who they really were and a man that would kill her in a second. She could kill him, in that instant and be done with it. He was just another Senju that would be wiped off of the face of the Earth.

But she decided against it. She had to.

It was perhaps, because at that moment, he was just so pitiful. But she also had to show him that her clan was better than what he made it out to be. That her clan was human to. If she could make him believe, if she could show him, then everything...everything would be better than it was now.

So sighing, she made the choice that could change her life for better or for worse.

"Grab his legs." She commanded, looking at Saul.

"What_" He seemed to be in better condition than she was, aside from the wound on his shoulder.

"You heard me, grab his legs. We're taking him home, if we leave him here, he'll die. We need to treat his wound_"

"Maria! This is Tobirama Senju, he wants _us_ to die!"

"And don't you think I know that! Saul, we...we're better than him, and we need to show him that. It doesn't sound logical now, but believe me."

Saul grunted louder than usual, and in pain, bent down to pick up his enemy's feet. Maria grabbed his upper half and with steady movements, the pair quickly took him off of the battle field and to safety.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review so I can know what you think about it and...I don't own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I screwed up by putting "Oneshot" in the previous summary. I'm happy to announce that it's not a one shot, that was my mistake! And here is the second chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Pairings: TobiramaxOC**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Maria and her brother had returned to their home with the unconscious man in their company. They made sure to stay quiet, and not to accidentally alert any other Uchiha in the area. This required Saul keeping quiet about the pain in his shoulder, which wasn't that bad.

The two were able to bring Tobirama in through their back door, hoping that no idle Uchiha would noticed. Their plan worked for the most part until they actually got to the spare upstairs bedroom. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Peter was standing in the doorway, with a shocked look on his face.

Both he and Maria shared glances before he vanished downstairs. She and Saul softly rested Tobirama on the bed, and went to join their brother in the kitchen.

* * *

As it turned out, the trio was far from hungry, shaken was a better word. Shaken, because they had Tobirama Senju sleeping in their upstairs bedroom.

"I had to help him!" This was perhaps the tenth time that Maria yelled this, but she had to get her point across. "He was going to die! And he's still badly injured!"

"So his death would have impacted us how?" Peter asked, crossing his arms. "What, are you two buddies now?"

"No!" Maria protested. "But I couldn't just leave him there! Peter, don't you see? We are better than that, we're better than what _he_ makes us out to be! If we want him, if we want _anyone_, to change the way they think about us, then we need to start now! We need to make a difference!"

"So it's our job?" Saul asked from across the table. "To make a difference? Why do we even care?"

"For once, he has a point." Peter acknowledged. "I could understand if...if it was some random Senju you brought home, but Tobirama! If the Senju win this war, he'll have us exterminated."

Maria rolled her eyes and stood up. "All I know, is that we've got an injured man that needs help. You guys can sulk and be afraid all you want. If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

She didn't give her brothers time to respond, she only turned around with her night robe and long black hair flowing behind her.

* * *

Removing Tobirama's armor was perhaps the most difficult task for Maria. The fear of waking him up radiate through her body, but luckily it didn't stop her. She worked quietly and diligently until finally, she was able to easlily slip his armor over his un conscience body.

Next of course, was his skin tight shirt and that really should have been her main concern. She carelessly ripped his shirt from his body and caused him to stir roughly in his sleep. However, he still remained silent, and for this reason, Maria breathed a sigh of relief.

She stared at the large gash on his body and observed it for a while. It was big, for sure and if left untreated it would surely get infected. Luckily, she knew how to treat it. He would just have to rest for days, or even weeks afterwards. And in addition, she would have to continuously change his bandages.

_Good God Maria_...She thought to herself, looking around the room for at least some ointment. After a few seconds of searching, she remembered that she had left it down stairs. So with Tobirama's bloody shirt in his hand, she quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Her brothers were still sitting at the table, looking as confused as always. They seemed to return to reality when she threw Tobirama's shirt at Saul.

"Get this clean Saul." Maria commanded, quickly walking over to a cabinet and opening it. She searched for a small container she'd usually use for injuries, but to her surprised it wasn't there.

She turned to Peter who sat at the table, staring blankly.

"Where's that oily stuff we use?"

"Oh erm...that, Saul used it all up on his shoulder." Peter quietly replied, seeing as his sister was angry. "But hey...you can use the plant." He pointed to that plant. The plant that never really died...but it wasn't completely alive. Maria looked at him with distaste.

"The substance inside the plant is specifically used for healing. If you treat his wound, you've just got to use the plant. _Aloe Vera_...I think, that's what it's called. Trust me." He gave a hopeless smile as Maria slowly walked over to the plant, sitting near the stove and picked it up.

It wasn't dead, the leaves were green, but it didn't look like much either. It was medium sized, so there was enough, _stuff_, in the leaves to treat Tobirama's wound. Maria only hoped he was still asleep.

Trotting back upstairs, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was still unconscious. She entered the room once again and shut the door behind her. Slowly, approaching him, she cut the leaves of the plant open with her nails and allowed and slimy thick substance to fall on her hands.

Standing above Tobirama, she slowly applied the liquid to the large injury on his chest. She made sure she got every inch of the scar so that it wouldn't get infected. And after she was done with that, she took a few steps back and stared at him.

Tobirama was muscular, and very strong built. It was no wonder that he had survived his injury. In addition to that, the Chakra that Maria felt illuminating from his body was intense. He had far more chakra stored than she did.

He was a fierce man, and had made a perfect name for himself. Tobirama Senju. Master of speed and slayer of the Uchiha.

"I'm so dumb..." Maria said, in something more than a whisper.

However, something about the man seemed off. As he slept, as his eyes were closed and as he was defenseless, he seemed so much more peaceful, so much more innocent. The thought brought a smile to Maria's face, but she didn't really ponder on it really more.

The last things she did were retrieved bandages, bandaged Tobirama up and put him back in his clean, but slightly damp shirt.

After that, she slowly made her way out of the door and began to shut it. However, she couldn't stop herself from looking back at her patient as she silent breathed, "Good night, Tobirama."

* * *

When she arrived back downstairs, she had figured that Peter had already went to bed, as he was absent from the kitchen. Saul had just finished washing the dishes, as he was looking outside the kitchen window. He quickly turned around when he saw Maria.

"I think you did the...the right thing." He finally admitted. "It was dumb, but it was the right thing."

"No...no..." She walked over to Saul and pulled him into a tight hug. "We, did the right thing. Now, how about some sleep?"

Saul smiled. "I was wondering if we could sleep in the yard tonight! You know like we do when it gets really hot?"

Maria crossed her arms and looked down at her little brother. She saw the smile on his face, but knew that was only a cover up for what he was really feeling. It was natural that he wanted to sleep outside that night, he was afraid. As brave as he made himself out to be, he was only nine years old and having Tobirama in their house frightened him. Still he'd never admit it, and Maria didn't plan to make him.

"Okay." She replied, with a smile on her face. "Wait in the yard for me, I'll get some blankets for us."

* * *

Within five minutes, both Maria and Saul were on their backs, looking up at the starry sky. As usual, Maria explained the concept of stars to her brother, while he pretended to listen. But the two were happy, for that moment. For that moment they were able to forget the war that was going on, forget the man upstairs in their house, and all in all, forget the loved ones they had lost to bloodshed. Nights like this were what made the two closer, and for that they were thankful.

"Mom and dad...they're up there, aren't they?" Saul asked, pointing.

"Yeah..." Maria didn't sound entirely happy, but she didn't sound angry either. The subject of their parent's was always a tough one, but it couldn't go ignored. "They're watching us you know. You especially."

_"You_ think so?"

"I know so. Mom was crazy about you before she died. Everything she did was for you...I was glad for that. We all loved you when you were a baby, I just wish Mom and Dad would've stayed alive long enough for you to actually remember what they look like."

And at that, Saul laughed. "I don't have to remember what they look like Maria, because I've got you and Peter! I'm pretty sure you two look just like them!"

Mary felt her heart warm up as she turned to her side to face her brother. Saul did the same. "Are you ready to go to sleep, it's probably gonna be a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Saul turned back on his back, and folded his hands, holding them to his chest.

_"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to the Lord my soul to keep..."_

It had been a long time since Maria had actually prayed before she went to bed. As bad as it sounded, she just lacked the time and energy for it. But listening to Saul pray, such a simple prayer gave her some small amount of hope...or happiness. So turning back to her original position, she joined in with her brother.

_"And if I die before I wake, I pray to the Lord my soul to take."_

* * *

It was just a bit after sunrise when Peter woke. He had cleaned himself and showered, ready to begin his day. As far as he was concerned, he had the day off and he planned to spend it at the library.

However, he lacked a few items he needed. Books? Of course they were books, and they were extremely overdue. As Peter walked down the hallway, he wondered what he would say to the librarian in order to still be able to check out books.

He shrugged as he reached to door he was looking for.

Strange it was closed, he remembered leaving it open a few nights prior. Nevertheless, he twisted the faded bronze nob and stepped into the room.

Seeing an empty bed and a very _hostile_ and awake Tobirama standing in the corner of the room, Peter all of a sudden remembered why the door was closed in the first place and the events of the night prior raced through his head.

As Peter was totally off his guard, he didn't dare think about concealing his scream as Tobirama raced towards him with assaulting speed.

* * *

**I hope you really liked it, and thank you for your reviews for the first chapter! If you read it now, reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**And I do not own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feeback and reviews. I'm so sorry it takes me ages to update, but I hope it's worth the wait. And here's some interaction between the two...so I hope you like it.**

**Pairings: TobiramaxOC**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Angst **

* * *

Maria had just stepped out of the shower when she saw her younger brother standing by the sink, brushing his teeth.

"It's not my fault we've just got one bathroom." He sneered, making sure to look away from her.

"Well," Maria got a bathrobe hanging from the door and put it around her. "The least you could have done was knocked."

"Why should I have to knock in my own house?" Saul checked his choppy black hair in the mirror, moving his bangs from his eyes.

"Ugh, you're never going to get married."

"I don't need'a get married. I can take care of myself. I don't need any girl to take care of me." His comment was so stupid and un-thought out, that Maria decided not to reply. She just rolled her eyes and began fixing her own hair in the mirror.

The two stood there in silence, fixing themselves up until they heard a loud and familiar scream. It was Peter's voice.

Without a second thought, the two practically flew through the house and towards the direction they heard the scream, Tobirama's room. When Saul pushed the door open, he yelled and jumped back. Maria went past him and gasped when she saw that Tobirama was awake.

It appeared that Peter had regained himself, and now was in a crouching position, ready to defend himself.

"Tobirama!" It sounded so strange, his name coming from her lips, but she just went with it. "Calm down_"

"Who the hell are you people!?" He asked, standing feet away from Peter. "Have you captured me for information?" Peter was about ready to attack, so Maria taking a deep breath decided to count her blessings and walk towards Tobirama.

"Calm down...just calm down...I was just...you see..." She slowly walked towards him, yet he stared at her with fire in his eyes as if to say 'Don't you take another step'. She did however, and when she got close enough, she extended her arm towards him like he was a wild animal. Slowly...she attempted to place her fingertips on his arm. Bad idea.

The air about the room, the atmosphere was more negative than she had ever felt, yet she ignored it and decided to take a much more negative chance.

He grabbed her arm tight, twisted it, and swung her. She went flying towards Peter, who made a sloppy effort to catch her. Both siblings fell backwards and upside down. Maria however, was much more worried, as she was only wearing a white bathrobe.

"You can't do that to my sister!" Saul yelled, stepping in front of them. "If you wanna hurt them, you're going to have to fight me!" At least he tried, but a nine year old was no match for Tobirama.

What the three, at that moment, had failed to realize, was Tobirama's ability to manipulate time and space. One second he was standing there, glaring at Saul, another Saul was flying and then, Tobirama was literally standing before both siblings.

Peter stood up and was punched instantly by Tobirama. He clumsily fell backwards. Next was Maria, who caught his left fist, but was unable to dodge his right leg, as she again, flew into her brother.

Saul on the other hand was more than determined to redeem himself, as he made a few quick hand motions to perform a jutsu.

"_Katon_!" He bellowed sucking in all his hair. "_Hosenka__ Good God..." There was a wave of water coming towards him, as he dropped his hands to his side. Maria was happy that he at least made an effort, even if it ended in him being shot out of the window and their guest bedroom drenched.

Maria finally stood, and at a firing speed ran towards Tobirama and roughly tackled him from behind. She put him in a firm lock, disabling his movement. But he was still physically stronger than her, as he fought and eventually tore her off of him. Within seconds he was on his feet, glaring down at her.

"I remember you." He spoke, his voice deep with venom. "That Uchiha girl from before. Did you really think capturing me_"

"I didn't try to capture you!" She pleaded. "I saved you from the minefield! Don't you remember_"

"Lies, that's all you Uchiha's are good at!" He bellowed, clenching his fist.

"Lies? What? No, you've got it all wrong..." She stood, nearly tripping over herself in fear. It was almost funny, how tall Tobirama towered over her. His eyes were piercing through her, causing her to shake lightly but she didn't back down.

"Listen, you've got to trust me!" Again, she made way to softly touch him. Luckily this time he didn't twist her arm, he only grabbed her fist before she made contact with his chest.

For the longest time, the two just stared at each other. It was obvious, by just staring at Maria, that she was somewhat terrified, yet she didn't want Tobirama to see that. She squinted her dark eyes, and glared straight back at him with all the anger she could muster. The show continued like this, with their glares piercing each other until finally, Maria realized that the pressure around her wrist was getting tighter. She yelped a bit, causing Tobirama to lightly chuckle.

"Why won't you just use your sharingan?" He asked quietly.

"I don't have a reason to use it now!" She replied, trying to stay calm. "Do you think we go around flashing our sharingan every second?"

He would've replied, if Peter hadn't hit him with a cooking skillet on the back of the head. He fell forward, instantly. Maria caught him before he hit the ground and slowly, she sank down to the floor and sat, holding him in her arms.

"Thanks Peter." She quietly replied, grunting slightly. "Now, we've got to figure out what to do with him."

"What to do with him?" Peter asked, humorlessly. "He...he practically destroyed us in our own home! Maria, I'm not sure if you realize this but he wants to kill us! Let's just throw him in a river, let him drown." He limped towards his sister.

"Peter, we're better than that!" Maria angrily shouted.

"Really?" Saul said, climbing back in through the window, still soaking wet. "I say...I say we kill him right now! Let's slit his throat!"

Maria rolled her eyes and stood up. "No, we aren't savages." She crossed her arms. "We need to get him to trust us. If he acts up like that again then his wound is going to get worse."

"Yeah, I don't think he realized that he was even injured." Peter remarked.

"Tell me about it..."

The siblings sighed in unison as Maria dropped her arms to her side. "Any other options boys?"

"Yeah." Peter snickered. "Go put some clothes on."

Maria instantly turned bright red as she realized she was still only wearing her bathrobe. Without another word, she exited the room, leaving her brothers to place Tobirama back in the bed.

* * *

Hours had passed since that incident.

Maria remained sitting by Tobirama's bedside with a skillet in her hand, ready to strike if he didn't comply. Earlier,the trio had tied him up, but reflected on how he would react if he was awake and decided to untie him. After drawing slips of paper from a hat , Maria was selected to be the lucky Uchiha to sit there and watch him. At first she felt a twinge of fear, but as time progressed she felt a little safe in his company.

Peter had gone out to the library, Saul had gone to his night classes, Maria was left alone in that room. She watched him sleep peacefully. He stirred every so often, but other than that he was quiet.

She sighed as she saw a bit of blood seeping through his dark shirt, and stood. His bandages needed to be cleaned and replaced, so slowly like before, she pulled his shirt off and went downstairs to retrieve a bowl of water, new bandages, some healing ointment, and a beverage for herself.

Tobirama was still asleep when she returned to the room and shut the door behind her. So with silent ease, she began to undo the bandages like before. Everything so far, was going normal.

That was until, Tobirama woke up.

It all happened so fast, giving Maria no time to react. Tobirama sat up and grabbed her wrist again, nearly crushing it this time. She yelped, but held in her scream and fear. She looked at him with soft eyes, as he glared at her. She felt fear radiating through her, but made sure to remain calm and when finally she found her voice, she spoke.

"Please...I'm trying to help you." She breathed lightly. "You're hurt, if you keep on like this, your wound will get infected and you'll die."

He held her wrist, shaking a bit but finally he released, yet he still held her gaze in his own. "Why are you helping me?" It was an honest question, and it was asked nicely, disregarding the expression on his face. At the moment however, Maria didn't have a solid answer.

"Please lay down..." She replied softly.

Tobirama didn't make any notion to move, so slowly, Maria began to treat his wound while he sat up. She rubbed the ointment on his chest and felt the need to draw back as his muscles tensed, but he made no movement to strike at her, he only glared at her. Strangely, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" His voice was filled with much more anticipation, causing her grin to go away.

"I'm...it's just...you're staring at me like you're a lion." She said, and it was the truth.

Tobirama grunted and surprisingly, fell back down. He looked up at the ceiling this time, avoiding her gaze.

"Where is my shirt?" He managed, wincing a bit in pain.

"I'm washing it later tonight, you'll have to wear my brother's shirt." She replied kindly.

"That won't be necessary, I'm leaving tonight." Tobirama snapped angrily. "I won't be made a prisoner_"

"Hey, you're not our prisoner, okay. We're not like that, in fact, the Uchiha Clan isn't like that. We just want to help, but it would be a lot easier if you could just trust us." She gained a bit more courage.

"Trust you?" Tobirama laughed humorlessly. "Your clan harvests nothing but hateful men and women."

"And your clan harvest nothing but hurtful members with closed minds." She poked at his chest, feeling him tense up again. "Why the hell do you hate us so much?"

And after that, he went completely silent. Maria asked again, and he didn't reply. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. He was ignoring her.

"Fine..." Maria mumbled. "I didn't want to talk to you either." And much to her dismay, Tobirama chuckled. He didn't smile, not in the least but he chuckled.

Perhaps this was a start.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I promise I'll try to stick to a schedual, maybe once a week...how about every Saturday Would that work for you guys? Can't do Friday because I've got football games to be at, can't do Sunday because...I've got a shitload of homework right now... :(**

**So please review and tell me what you think. **

**(PS, the scene where Tobirama literally pawns them was hard to come up with. While the three of them are Uchiha, he manipulates his time and space jutsu. In addition, the three weren't using their sharingan because well...they were shocked I guess. Please review AND, I don't own Naruto.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for all who have been reading and keeping up with the story, disregarding the length of time it takes me to update. In addition...I don't, I don't really like my summary, so I may change that up. In addition, this chapter is focused mostly on Tobirama's thought process on this situation.**

* * *

When Tobirama made his mind up about something or someone, his opinion hardly ever wavered. He was just that type of person, biased almost. In his mind, one person's actions, could determine how that person's family, clan, etc., acted. Tobirama had been like that, ever since he was a child and it usually took a great deal of convincing to change his mind.

During the war, before the founding of the village, he remembered his father's talk about the Uchiha clan, how low he spoke of them. As a child, Tobirama never really understood what there was to hate about them, but he didn't speak out against his father. However, as he aged and fought on the battlefield more, he finally understood the cruel nature of the Uchiha clan. They were ruthless murderers, just as his father had told him, the burned every man, woman and child in their wake.

As he grew from child to teenager, and teenager to a young man, he realized that the only way to face such a terrible clan, was to treat them as they treated others, meaning being just as ruthless or even more ruthless. The Uchiha clan had taken many comrades from him, even his own mother and father.

So through the years, Tobirama made a name for himself. He killed more Uchiha's than anyone in his clan so far, and he was ruthless when doing so. He didn't spare even the youngest or inexperienced Uchiha. Even if they were injured on the battlefield, they would still meet the cold iron of his blade. Even if they were young, an Uchiha was still and Uchiha. However, as solid as his mindset was and as sure as he was about the Uchiha clan...this trio that had taken him in, despite knowing who he was, almost changed his mind, _almost_.

The way these three acted, completely squandered the Uchiha name for him. They were not serious, ominous or dark. They were goofy, the three of them in addition, they were clumsy, funny, etc. Everything that an Uchiha wasn't. To further add to the strange outlandish traits, their names were the weirdest things he'd ever head.

Maria, Peter, and Saul, names fitting for their strange personalities.

There was Saul, who was the youngest Tobirama had gathered, he seemed to be lazy and not on top of things at all. While he even mentioned to his sister that training would benefiet him, he didn't train at all, infact it wasn't uncommon for the boy to be sleeping and or eating.

Peter, the oldest one out of the trio was also the clumsiest one, the clumsiest person Tobirama had ever met. Every five seconds, he'd be on the ground, trying to recollect both himself and his belongings. It was a wonder how he was still alive. Yet, despite his negative inquiries, Tobirama loved his personality...of course he didn't say it out loud, but Peter was very calm and subtle for the most part. He was either always reading or writing when he was not fighting. If the situation was different, then perhaps he and Tobirama could have been friends, yet there was no way to get across the fact that he was an Uchiha.

Lastly, there was Maria Uchiha, she interested Tobirama the most.

Perhaps it was the fact that despite the fact that she a woman, she played both the Patriarch and Matriarch of the family. In Senju and Uzumaki customs, it was very uncommon for a woman to lead without the assistance of a man. However, Maria proved that Uchiha women were the opposite. Independent, thorough minded, and most of all, forgiving.

This quality that she had about her, the quality of forgiveness, captivated Tobirama the most. She took him in, despite the fact that he nearly killed her a day earlier. In addition, he wasn't some prisoner to her...he was more like a patient. In addition, despite knowing that Tobirama was a Senju, Maria still made efforts to speak to him, even if he ignored her.

She was hardworking, always cleaning, cooking, training, etc. Tobirama enjoyed watching her do things and as strange as it was, he was actually somewhat attracted to her. Of course, he'd never admit it or say it to her face, besides, after he got better...they'd go back to being enemies.

At least that's what Tobirama thought, he was not sure if Maria thought the same. Regardless of if she did or did not, Tobirama had to remember that she was still and Uchiha, and that all Uchiha's were the same.

* * *

It was another night, when both Saul and Peter were out for war call. The only two remaining in the house were Maria and Tobirama. Maria was downstairs, sweeping dust off of the wooden floor, she believed Tobirama to be upstairs at that moment. However, unbeknownst to her, he stood leaning on the frame of the kitchen entry way, staring at her as she carried out her late night chores.

Despite the injury still gaping in Tobirama's chest, he felt better. Still, he couldn't help but think about how worried his brother was. It had been nearly a month since his absence, and he had absolutely no contact with the outside world. There were perhaps search parties looking for him, if they hadn't cancelled out the fact that he was still alive however. In his current situation, Tobirama had no hope in the Senju clan finding him, he didn't even know where he was. Upon one day looking out of the window, he saw a glimpse of the outside world and from that, he inferred that the area the siblings resided in was covered by trees. No where near an actual battle field.

If he truly wanted a search party to find him, he'd perhaps have to send a flare or something...something that could be seen past those trees.

"You're up and well, it seems like." The soft kind voice had nearly knocked him off his feet. Standing there before him, with her arms crossed in a normal fashion, was Maria Uchiha. There was a smirk on her face, something that all Uchiha's shared. "I'm guessing you're feeling a little better? Your wound is almost completely healed."

"I can tell." Tobirama finally spoke, crossing his own arms over his chest.

There was a silent pause, as the two stared at each other. Maria continued to smirk, while Tobirama's lips curled into somewhat of a smile.

Obviously, this girl wasn't his enemy, nor did she intend to act like it. He could at least let his walls down for a second, afterall if she tried to attack him, he could easily over power her.

"Are you hungry?" Her calm voice broke into his thought process as she tugged on his long sleeved shirt. "If so, dinner is ready...it's chicken, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." He replied softly, and without a second thought, Maria grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen.

* * *

Tobirama focused on Maria as she led him to the dining table, and set it with care. Despite the fact that there were only two of them, she still added more plates than she needed, in addition she took time placing every fork, spoon, napkin etc., in its rightful place. She was very focused.

It seemed as though Maria noticed Tobirama's stare, as she sat down, and faced him.

"So...are you going to eat?" She motioned towards his plate with her fork.

Tobirama noticed the chicken steaming on his plate and took hold of the fork on his napkin. It felt strange actually, after all he was so used to using chopsticks...a fork was very, strange. Maria noticed this, rolled her eyes and stood.

"What are you_"

"Let me help you, you're obviously used to using chopsticks." Maria bent down behind Tobirama who was sitting, and snaked her fingers in his own so she now had some control over his hand and the fork.

"See, it's easy once you get the hang of it..." She helped him, bringing his hand up and down and to his mouth like he was some child. He made a grunt of disapproval, causing Maria to laugh and walk back towards her seat. She then began to eat her own food.

Silence ensued as the two ate and drank. Maria seemed as if she was daydreaming, however, Tobirama focused on her. Just the way she moved, ate and drank. She was very angelic, and that was a surprising thought, coming from someone like him.

"Why did you save me?" He broke his own train of thought, and let the question automatically come from his mouth.

It was obvious that Maria was taken by surprise, but she still answered.

"You were injured, it would be unfair to kill you if_"

"So if I was well, you'd kill me?" He asked, with his same impassive voice. "Is that it?"

Maria frowned. "I don't enjoy killing. Can we not talk about this, Tobirama..."

He rose an eyebrow. "Defensive, are we?"

She rolled her eyes and ate her food. Tobirama laughed, causing her to look up.

"My turn to ask you a question." Maria spoke. "Why do you dislike the Uchiha clan so much."

"Same reason you dislike the Senju Clan."

"But I don't dislike your clan, I'm just forced to fight them...we're at war."

"Hn." Tobirama replied angrily, causing Maria to laugh.

"You're such a kid, it's hilarious...what's your problem?"

"I _don't _have a problem, you do."

Maria rolled her eyes and stood. "Suit yourself. I see you ate your chicken, you must still be hungry, here_" She stood, walked over and took his plate. "I'll be back."

Tobirama watched her as she vanished into the kitchen. There was somewhat of a lopsided smile left on his face.

Maria Uchiha truly did amuse him.

* * *

**No serious questions in this chapter, mainly because it was small interaction between the two of them, but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please review and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
